Finding a future
by Dancing a jig
Summary: Matthew has married Lavinia...two moths ago and Mary is alone again after leaving Richard. But when people arrive in York going by the name of the Gillingham's! How will that affect Mary?


Hello! I thought I would write another sorry alongside 'Telling Matthew'. Which will be updated next week sorry for delay. This story is about what would of happened if Matthew had Married Lavinia and Mary met some rich Lord going by the name of Anthony Gilliangham? Please give the story a go and let me know what you think and review at the and thank you!

Chapter 1

June 1919 (2 months after Matthew had married Lavinia)

"Have we got anyone over tonight!" Mary asked Edith as they waited to go down to the drawing room.

"Only Isobel, Matthew and Lavinia and Granny." She replied not looking up from the book she was reading.

Mary sighed inwardly, she was tempted to not go down at all, she had spent many sleepless nights crying in her room after seeing the newlyweds prance around as if mocking her loneliness.

She looked into her vanity mirror and was pleased with the new hair style Anna had done with her rich chestnut hair. She had gotten ridden of Sir Richard Carlisle a few weeks ago, both coming to an understanding they were not suited, but they did keep in touch as Richard had found a new women and had refrained from publishing her story, she was forever in his debt and was grateful towards him. Well at least they were still friends.

Her mother entered her room and told them the drawing room was ready. Mary was even more upset to find their four guests already present, Lavinia chatting happily with Isobel and Violet and Matthew talking with Robert.

Edith and Cora made their way over to join the girls, and Violet (seeing her granddaughter walk in) joined Mary on the other side of the room.

"How are you my dear?" Violet asked Mary. She knew she was upset no not upset, distraught. Matthew had not listened to her advice and had married Lavinia a few days after she had recovered.

"I'm fine." She snapped hating being fussed over, honestly why was everyone caring so much, couldn't they just leave her alone?

Carson came in and announced dinner was ready. We all filed out and made out way to the dining room. Mary was (coincidently) sat in between Lavinia and Cora with Matthew opposite her.

"I've invited some friends over tomorrow, I just thought I would let you know." Cora announced once everyone was seated.

"Who? You never said anything! Will they be stating!" Robert replied back keen to find out about their guests.

"Only one night! They are the Gillingham's, you know Peter and Susan, with their children. Anthony and Eliza."

"We haven't seen them in years Cora." Robert replied although beaming by the mention of their friends.

"I'm sorry but who are these people?" Isobel asked, intrigued.

"Peter and Susan were old friends of mine and Roberts. We used to attend dinners and balls together during the season and they used to live in York. Anthony around Mary's age and they used to get on well as children and Eliza was just a baby when they moved to India. But they came back to London just after the war was over and last month they moved back to York." Cora said hoping they understand.

"Oh I remember Anthony, him and Mary were such good friends if I remember." Edith said glad she knows them.

"Why did they move to India?" Lavinia asked sweetly.

"They moved to join the trade and let their children explore the world and l the different cultures." Robert replied.

Mary had been in shock, of course she was happy her friend was back but she wondered if there was a double meaning behind her mama's words.

"Well is Anthony or Eliza married and are there family coming as well?" Violet asked hoping the answer was no.

I think Eliza is engaged, but Anthony's not." Cora said calmly, although Mary knew that she was matchmaking.

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly and the conversation (as it always did) turned back to Matthew and Lavinia.

When it was over Mary tried to excuse herself but stopped knowing it would be her third excuse that week.

"So are you excited to see your friends again?" A smooth rich voice called behind and her and she turned to meet blue eyes and had to have a moment to regain herself from the intensity of his stare.

"Of course I am, Lord Anthony and I were great friends and we always had a lot of fun together." She replied hoping he would leave.

"How long have you known them?" He asked curiously.

"Since I was a baby, he was a year older than me and we always used to have a laugh together and if I recall he had a good sense of humour. But when I was six he moved and I'm very glad he is back."

"I'm sure he would be just as pleased to see you." He said with that gorgeous smile.

"Darling I'm ver tired and would like to go home, if you don't mind?" Lavinia came out from now where and said.

"Of course. Just as soon as I can pull my mother out of a conversation!" Matthew said then went to get his mother.

Now she and Lavinia were left alone Mary felt slightly shy and uncertain.

"How are you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm very well thank you, and yourself?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine thank you." She said thankful Matthew was on his way back over with his mother.

"Well we are going now, sweetly tomorrow cousin Mary."

"Goodnight cousin Matthew."

With that they were gone with her granny as well and she excused herself, climbed the stairs and three herself on her bed. Not bothering to ring Anna from the tiredness that swept over her as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC

Thanks for reading! Should I continue? Please let me know and next chapter will be the arrival of the Gillingham's! Thank you :):)


End file.
